1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a male genital device made of a durable resilient material, easy to attach and clean, which goes attached around the penile organ of a human.
2. Discussion of the Background
The ability to produce and maintain a complete erection has been a problem in men of all ages. An erection is produced when certain tissue becomes widely dilated and enlarged with blood. The corpus cavernosum penis is one of a pair of sponge-like regions of erectile tissue which contain most of the blood in the male penis during erection. The two corpora cavernosa are located along the penis body, basically from the pubic bones to the head of the penis. Therefore a good flow of blood in this area represents an enhanced erection.
Several tests have proven that when applying magnets to body's areas magnetic energy penetrates the users body and creates a magnetic field that energizes, speeds up circulation and helps oxygenate the blood. Therefore magnets are used to increase the blood flow and ease the pain while performing a natural healing function.
Magnetic therapy has caused development of products using permanent magnets. Some of these products are provided to interact with the male organ as rings. Most of them comprise a circular structure made of rubber wherein magnetic pieces are provided around the inner surface of the product. However, this type of structure tends to be difficult to adjust, covers a big area and also the material tends to carry odors from the contact with several human fluids. Also most of these devices are likely to be damaged at the cleaning process because of the material used.